My First Love Story
by ishikawa ayica
Summary: Sakura selalu menyia-nyiakan Sasuke. Hatinya yang beku membuat Sasuke bingung akan cinta Sakura, tuluskah? Main-mainkah? Satu hal yang pasti hal itu mulai menyakitkan bagi Sasuke. Ya, cinta pertama mana yang tidak menyakitkan? Bukankah begitu? Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Silahkan mampir dan membaca sebentar jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda di kolom Review. So, Selamat Menikmati.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Love Story**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is Mine.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, Nyesek, bikin emosi, kesal dsb**

**Jangan di baca jika tak berkenan, tetap review jika berkenan. ^_^**

**Dan sekali lagi, Kisah ini murni imajinasi author, segala kesamaan yang terdapat di dalamnya dengan cerita lainnya adalah kebetulan semata.**

**Selamat Membaca.**

**Summary : Sakura selalu menyia-nyiakan Sasuke. Hatinya yang beku membuat Sasuke bingung akan cinta Sakura, tuluskah? Main-mainkah? Satu hal yang pasti hal itu mulai menyakitkan bagi Sasuke. Ya, cinta pertama mana yang tidak menyakitkan? Bukankah begitu? Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Silahkan mampir dan membaca sebentar jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda di kolom Review. So, Selamat Menikmati.**

/

/

Hai minna-san, sebelum memulai author ingin berbagi sedikit. Kisah ini author dedikasikan untuk kalian yang gagal dalam hubungan cinta pertama kalian, untuk kalian yang pernah tersakiti dengan cinta pertama kalian, dan untuk kalian yang pernah mengalami cinta pertama seperti Sasuke dan Sakura. Kisah ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman teman-teman dan juga pengalaman pribadi Author.

Cinta pertama memang agak menyakitkan, tapi rasa sakit itu yang kemudian akan menguatkan hati kita untuk cinta selanjutnya. Yapz, langsung saja, Mohon maaf bila ada salah penulisan So, Happy Reading Guys..

P.S : Kisah ini di ceritakan dari sudut pandang Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian, kadang-kadang sudut pandang orang ketiga juga muncul, semoga readers sekalian tidak bingung. Beritau saya jika kalian kurang mengerti. Ok. See ya.. jangan Lupa komentarnya yah ^_^

/

/

Hai.. salam kenal. Aku Uchiha Sasuke.

Perawakanku, aku tinggi. Putih, Tampan? Sangat! Pintar? _I'm Genius!_ Kaya? Apa lagi. Semua kesempurnaan ada dalam diriku. Namun di antara semua kesempurnaan itu aku memiliki 2 kekurangan, yang pertama ekspresi yang kedua hati.

Bicara soal hati saat ini aku memiliki kekasih yang sangat ku sayangi. Aku tak mengada-ada namun aku memang mencintainya. Aku tak tau apa yang ku lihat darinya yang begitu pemarah, kasar, dan sebagainya, aku tak peduli. Yang ku tau aku mencintai. Dia cinta pertamaku. Dan kisah ini akan menceritakan tentang cinta pertamaku.

Hari ini adalah perayaan hubungan kami yang pertama. Tepat setahun dan aku ingin memberikannya sebuah kejutan yang tak akan pernah dia bayangkan.

Tok..Tok..

Aku mengetuk pintu kelasnya, saat ini sudah jam istrahat, namun aku tau benar kebiasaannya. Dia hanya akan tidur di kelas daripada harus repot untuk menemaniku makan siang.

"Kyaaa,, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hey, itu Sasuke, dia datang menemuiku?"

"Mimpi saja sana, dia kemari untuk kekasihnya. Kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa?"

"Diam! Aku sengaja tak mengingatnya dan dalam sekejap kau ledakan hatiku.."

Dan berbagai bisikan lebay dari para 'alayers' terdengar, aku tak peduli aku terus berjalan menuju meja kekasihku.

"Sakura." Panggilku padanya yang sedang membaca komik serius.

"Hn?" tanya Sakura balik tanpa menatapku dan terus membaca.

"Malam ini temani aku untuk rapat pertemuan dengan kolega bisnis Uchiha jika kau punya waktu." Dustaku menatap sampul komik yang sedang di bacanya. Ia menurunkan komik yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatapku dengan menaikan satu alisnya tinggi.

"Itu permintaan atau perintah?" tanya Sakura masih tak mengubah ekspresinya padaku.

"Permintaan." Kataku dingin menatapnya.

Sial! Salahkan sikapku ini, aku begitu dingin sampai tak bisa berbuat manis di depannya, bukan tak ingin tapi aku tak bisa tak peduli seberapa besar keinginanku untuk bersikap lembut padanya.

"Terdengar seperti perintah di telingaku." Kata Sakura heran kemudian membaca kembali komik yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Jadi?" tanyaku menuntut kepastian padanya. Dalam hatiku aku berharap dia akan menjawab 'Ya' untukku.

Dia menurunkan kembali komik yang menutupi wajahnya dan melempar komik itu di atas meja kasar.

"Sasuke, kata-katamu tadi itu adalah kalimat pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, jadi aku tak harus menjawab apapun." Katanya bosan dan menatapku malas.

Aa. Ini dia sikap Sakura padaku, aku tak mengerti bahkan ketika ia bersikap demikian aku masih begitu menyukainya. Meskipun Sakura sangat sering membuatku kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, aku permisi." Pamitnya cuek padaku kemudian berdiri, aku menahan lengannya mencegah ia pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku padanya.

"Bermain." Katanya menunjuk lapangan basket dari jendela.

Aku kemudian melepaskannya dan membiarkannya melarikan diri dariku sekali lagi.

Sakura berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Dia begitu nyaman menjadi dirinya sendiri, jika ia tak suka tak peduli apapun ia akan mengatakannya dengan lantang dan menantang. Sakura tidak suka apapun yang biasa atau pada umumnya sering gadis lakukan. Sakura lebih senang bergabung dan bermain bersama sahabat-sahabat lelakinya. Basket, sepak bola, dan yang lainnya. Dia lebih nyaman bersama semua sahabatnya di banding berdiam diri di sisiku, dan itu membuatku begitu cemburu. Dia cinta pertamaku yang begitu menyakitkan.

/

/

Aku berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di kelasku, bersama bisikan dari teman-teman gadis yang akan memulai gosip tentang hubungan kami. Tak ada yang salah dengan Sasuke, dia sempurna. Aku tak punya alasan mengapa aku menerimanya menjadi kekasihku, ataupun menolaknya di saat aku menjadi begitu tak peduli. Aku hanya menerimanya dengan begitu saja, sementara hubungan kami sangat begitu tak wajar. Sasuke selalu mengirimiku SMS dan ucapan bahwa dia mencintaiku, ada kalanya hatiku bergetar ada kalanya aku merasa biasa saja dan tak ada yang terjadi di hatiku. Sasuke sangat _overprotective_ terhadapku, salahkan aku yang begitu banyak memiliki teman lelaki di banding wanita. Namun kecemburuan Sasuke hanya akan ku jadikan senjata untuk membuatnya terdiam dan kemenangan berada di pihakku. Aku tak seperti ini, aku gadis yang manis dulunya, aku cukup penurut dan Sasuke bukan cinta pertamaku, Sakura yang sempurna telah mati tertikam oleh cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertamaku yang begitu menyakitkan dan masih tak terlupakan.

/

/

Waktu berlalu dengan Sakura yang sibuk dengan permainannya. Ia bolos pelajaran terakhir dan masih bermain basket. Selepas sekolah aku masih menunggunya di bangku penonton menyaksikan dia yang begitu semangat tertawa dengan manisnya. Tawa yang belum pernah sekalipun tertuju padaku semenjak kami resmi memulai hubungan ini.

Hari sudah semakin sore, Sakura masih tak juga berhenti. Ku akui gadis itu memiliki stamina yang lebih di banding gadis sebayanya. Sampai akhirnya malam datang ia masih saja bermain dan aku masih setia menantinya.

Tepat pukul 9 malam ia berhenti dan mulai berjalan pulang. Mungkin ia tak menyadari kehadiranku, aku menyusulnya dan berlari mengejarnya.

"Sakura." Panggilku padanya yang telah berada di depan gerbang. Gadis ini benar-benar aneh, bagaimana bisa ia berjalan begitu cepat bahkan tidakkah ia merasa kelelahan?

"Kau masih di sini. Ini sudah jam 9 malam, bukankah kau ada janji?" tanya Sakura mengernyit padaku bingung.

"Ku antar kau pulang." Kataku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tak perlu. Aku masih harus singgah ke kedai ramen, masih ada janji dengan Naruto. Nanti aku suruh dia mengantarku pulang. _Jaa_ Sasuke. Hati-hatilah mengendara. _Bye." _Kata Sakura tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Ia melengos pergi begitu saja. Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan kata untuk membuatnya tetap berada di sisiku. Aku menyusulnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Ku lihat dia berhenti namun tak menoleh padaku. Aku membuka tangannya dan meletakan hadiah kecil yang sudah ku persiapkan untuknya.

"_Happy Anniversary_, Sakura." Kataku padanya dengan tersenyum yang sangat susah ku lakukan. Aku melatih diriku agar dapat tersenyum tulus di depannya namun dia masih tak menatapku. Aku melepaskan tangannya kemudian berjalan berlainan arah dengannya mengambil mobilku dan kembali ke rumah. Sesaat ku lihat dia menatap lama hadiah kecil yang ku berikan, aku tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya Sakura tau aku perduli.

/

/

/

Aku memperhatikan hadiah kecil yang ia berikan, setelah itu aku menyimpannya di kantong seragamku dan meneruskan jalanku. Dalam perjalananku, aku mulai bertanya dan mengira. Mungkin aku begitu jahat padanya, mengabaikannya sudah cukup lama. Aku bahkan tak ingat hari ini hari jadi kami. Namun aku sudah begini, dan aku tak suka berpura-pura hanya karena aku ingin membalas kebaikan Sasuke.

Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan. Sampai bunyi _Hp-_ku menandakan pesan masuk. Ku buka pesan itu, sudah ada beberapa pesan yang menghiasi layarnya kemudian ku baca satu-persatu.

From : Sasuke

Pulangnya jangan telat, beri aku nomor Naruto agar aku bisa mengingatkannya, atau telepon aku saat kau akan pulang, akn ku jemput.

Aku menatap malas sms itu kemudian membuka SMS lainnya.

From : Sasuke

Aku tak tau hadia seperti apa yang kau inginkan, tapi ku harap hadiah yang ku berikan bukan hadiah yang kau benci.

_I love you._

Lagi. Aku tau kebiasaan Sasuke yang sering lebih dari sekali mengirimi SMS. Aku hanya mengabaikannya dan kembali berjalan menuju kedai ramen dimana Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu.

/

/

/

Tak kudapati balasan pesannya. Apakah ia terganggu dengan hadiah itu? Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja? Kau tau, jika kau punya kekasih apakah kau tidak akan khwatir jika kekasihmu pulang larut malam tanpa kau temani? Aku masih tak bisa mempercayai sahabat-sahabat Sakura.

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur _King size_ milikku. Terkadang rasa ini membuatku begitu marah, saat aku tak mendapatkan kabar apapunn darinya sementara aku begitu khawatir tentang keadaannya. Namun aku lebih memilih menanggungnya sendiri, dibanding harus melimpahkan kekesalanku pada Sakura, karena hal itu hanya akan membuat Sakura marah dan semakin menjauh dariku. Gadis itu bahkan bisa bertahan tanpaku selama sebulan penuh, tanpa pernah memberikan kabar sedikitpun. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya jadi aku? Terlalu letih bagiku untuk bertahan, namun tak berdaya untuk melepaskan.

Dahulu saat aku menjadi kekasihnya untuk pertama kalinya aku sering bertanya, apakah mungkin Sakura menerimaku karena kesempurnaanku? Kekayaanku? Aku sampai mengujinya, namun gadis itu tak perduli. Ia bahkan sering menolak jika ku belikan sesuatu, bahkan hadiah dia selalu mengembalikannya padaku ketika kami merenggang. Awalnya aku merasa benci karena aku berfikir Sakura menerimaku untuk memanfaatkanku, namun melhat sikapnya seperti itu padaku semakin lama aku semakin berharap bahwa Sakura akan meamanfaatkanku, aku tak peduli bahkan jika dia memanfaatkanku asal dia bisa memberi hati dan cintanya untukku, tapi Sakura tetaplah menjadi sosok yang kuat dan angkuh.

Hari semakin malam dan tak satupun pesan yang kuterima dari Sakura, merasa khawatir ku putuskan untuk menyusulnya. Pukul 02 dini hari aku ke rumahnya. Ku lihat rumahnya sudah gelap, pastilah penghuninya sudah tertidur pulas, ku lihat pagar rumahnya juga sudah terkunci, aku semakin yakin bahwa Sakura sudah kembali ke rumah. Dan dengan tenang serta sedikit mengantuk aku kembali ke rumah untuk tidur.

/

/

Pagi kembali menjelang, aku segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Namun aku memutuskan untuk menjemput Sakura.

"_Oba-san,_ Sakuranya ada?" tanyaku begitu aku sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Ku lihat ibunya sedang menyiram tanaman yang tertata rapi di halaman rumah.

"Sakura? Sudah keseolah pagi-pagi sekali." Kata ibunya tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian pamit pada ibunya dan kembali kesekolah.

Satu lagi kesiksaanku, aku tak sekelas dengan Sakura, dan aku merasa begitu merindukannya.

Aku menanti waktu istrahat dengan sangat berharap, namun waktu serasa enggan berlalu. Aku ingin segera bertemu Sakura, aku merindukannya. Syukurlah _kami-sama_ mengabulkan permintaanku, jam ke tiga kosong, dan aku memutuskan untuk menengok Sakura. Aku ke kelasnya namun ternyata jam pelajaran mereka juga kosong, mungkin guru pengajar tidak datang. Ku lihat Sakura sedang tidur dengan wajahnya yang tertutupi buku. Aku mengambil buku itu dan membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Ku lihat dia bangun sambil mengucek matanya.

"_Ohayou."_ Kataku bercanda padanya. Dia hanya menguap kemudian tersenyum setengah tertawa padaku.

"Pulang jam berapa?" tanyaku langsung padanya.

"12 tepat." Katanya acuh padaku. Hatiku berdenyut dengan perkataan entengnya. Jam 12 malam dan dia baru pulang? Aku ingin memarahinya, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku khawatir padanya, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis yang tak seharusnya pulang selarut itu. Namun semuanya hanya meledak dalam hatiku. Aku menatapnya sendu meski tersamar oleh ekspresi datarku.

"Maaf, ponselku lobet. Jadi tak sempat memberitaumu." Katanya memelas padaku, aku hanya mengangguk mengerti padanya.

"Kau tidur nyenyak? Lingkaran matamu menghitam. Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya khawatir padaku sambil membelai wajahku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau ingin menemaniku makan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku ingin es krim yang banyak" katanya tersenyum padaku. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis padanya kemudian menggandeng tangannya pergi meninggalkan kelas dan sekolah, anggap saja kami sedang kencan. Kencan yang tak pernah datang dalam hidupku setelah sekian lamanya.

Sakura membuatku bingung. Sikapnya bisa berubah sesuai perasaannya. Kadang ia menjadi begitu tak peduli, namun terkadang ia menjadi begitu manja dan ingin di perhatikan. Membuat perasaanku terombang ambing karenanya. Tak peduli semarah apapun aku, rasa itu akan terlupa saat ia mulai tersenyum padaku. Aku mulai bertanya mengapa hatiku memilih gadis ini untuk menjadi cinta pertamaku.

/

/

/

Kami menghabiskan hari kami dengan bolos seharian, aku mengajaknya keberbagai tempat untuk kencan kami. Kurasa suasana hatinya sedang baik, ia lebih banyak tertawa dan bermanja padaku, membuat hatiku selalu berbunga meskipun hubungan kami sudah setahun lamanya.

Lelah menjelajah aku memanggilnya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku di taman untuk sekedar beristrahat selepas bermain.

"Kau suka hadiahnya?" tanyaku padanya untuk hadiah yang ku berikan semalam.

"Tidak." Jawabnya acuh padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian memperhatikannya yang sedang sibuk merogoh kantong seragamnya.

"Ini." Katanya menyodorkan hadiah itu padaku. Aku menerimanya dan menaruhnya di kantongku. Sudah biasa bagiku, justru aneh jika Sakura tidak mengembalikan hadiah itu.

"Kenapa kau malah mengantonginya?" tanya Sakura mengernyit bingung padaku.

"Kau bilang tak menyukainya." Kataku lebih bingung darinya.

"Aku tak menyukainya karena bukan kau yang memakaikannya langsung padaku." Katanya tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan jarinya. Aku ttersenyum kemudian memakaikan cincin mungil itu di jari manisnya.

"Maaf aku lupa hari jadi kita." Katanya menyesal kemudian bersandar di bahuku.

"Asal jangan pernah melupakanku." Kataku merangkulnya. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum sementara aku menatap pilu. Aku tau ini hanya smenetara, aku ingin Sakura akan selamanya seperti ini.

"Sakura." Panggilku padanya.

"Hn?" Tanyanya padaku sambil menatap wajahku yang serius.

"Bisa ku meminta sesuatu?" tanyaku khawatir padanya.

"Katakan." Katanya lagi tersenyum padaku.

"Tolong beri aku kabar ketika kau sedang tidak di sisiku, tolong jangan terlalu dekat dengan sahabat lelakimu. Bisa kau lakukan untukku?" tanyaku menunduk menghindari menatapnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya dirinya padaku. Aku diam saja mendengar pertanyaannya, ada begitu banyak yang ingin ku minta. Aku ingin meminta ia lebih memperhatikannku, aku ingi meminta agar ia mau mencintaiku, aku ingin dia mengakui keberadaankuu—

"Aa. Hanya itu."

-namun yang terucap tak pernah selaras dengan apa yang terasa.

"Akan ku lakukan." Katanya kemudian kembali bersandar di pelukku.

Aku tak begitu tau mengapa semakin hari aku semakin mencintainya, seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan hidupnya, aku hidup untuk Sakura. Tak peduli sesakit apapun aku bisa bertahan selama itu bersamanya. Namun aku juga mulai takut, semakin hari keserakahanku untuk memilikinya semakin besar, dan aku takut itu akan membuat Sakura menjauh. Sakura tak suka di paksa, ia tipe yang pemberontak, dia akan melawan dengan sungguh-sungguh sementara aku begitu tak berdaya melawannya, bahkan jika Sakura akan membunuhku ku pastikan aku akan diam saja. Cinta ini cinta pertama yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku sangat ingin memenjarakan dia dalam hatiku, aku sangat ingin memeluk Sakuraku yang mencintai kebebasan.

/  
/

Tsudzuku~ 

Hei minna, bagaimana? Ada yang ingin kalian katakan? So, Tell me.

Oh iya, saya mempublish 2 kisah yang berbeda. My first love story dan yang satunya My diary, Our destiny. Saya mohon pendapatnya mana yang harus saya lanjutkan terlebih dulu, namun tetap Melodi kematian akan menjadi prioritas utama saya. Untuk itu, mohon saran dari teman-teman semua, komentar anda akan membantu saya memutuskan untuk kisah mana yang akan saya lanjutkan terlebih dahulu. Bukan bermaksud bagaimana, saya akan melanjutkan semua cerita saya, tapi akan ada salah satu di antaranya yang akan sedkit terlambat karena saya juga sedang berusaha menamatkan melodi kematian. Mohon bantuan kerja samanya ya, Minna-san.

Sekian dan Terima kasih.

Spesial Thanks untuk kalian Semua.


	2. Chapter 2

**My First Love Story**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is Mine.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, Nyesek, bikin emosi, kesal dsb**

**Jangan di baca jika tak berkenan, tetap review jika berkenan. ^_^**

**Dan sekali lagi, Kisah ini murni imajinasi author, segala kesamaan yang terdapat di dalamnya dengan cerita lainnya adalah kebetulan semata.**

**Selamat Membaca.**

* * *

Cintaku tak pernah seperti dia. Ini tak akan pernah sama.

Sasuke mencintaiku sebagai cinta pertamanya yang tak kan mungkin di lepaskannya, dan aku mencintai Sasuke sesuai keadaan hati.

Sudah ku katakan Sasuke bukan cinta pertamaku, dan itu semakin menyakitiku. Terkadang aku menyesal mengapa aku menerimanya kala itu, dan sekarang aku tak bisa melepaskannya. Bukan karena aku ingin memilikinya melainkan karena aku tak ingin menyakitinya, dan ya ku akui dengan begini akan semakin menyakitinya. Sasuke adalah pemuda yang baik, dia sangat menyayangiku dan menjagaku, meski aku begini adanya. Terbesit rasa bersalah di hatiku, karena aku tak begitu mengerti dan aku tak tau apa aku sedang berpura-pura atau aku sedang bersungguh-sungguh. Jika di tanya apa aku mencintainya, maka jawabanku Ya aku memang mencintainya, dan jika di tanya mengapa sikapku sering berubah maka aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu karena hatiku benar-benar berubah sesuai waktu dan keadaan, tapi aku juga tau Sasuke sedang bingung dengan sikapku yang kadang hangat dan kadang dingin.

Semuanya tak terjadi tanpa sebab, hatiku pernah mati sekali ketika ku kecewa waktu itu, sampai akhirnya aku di pertemukan dengan Sasuke, dan semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Aku sangat mencintainya, sampai hari itu aku masih sangat mencintainya, hari dimana ia melukaiku tanpa ia sadari, hari dimana hatiku mati kedua kalinya untuk alasan yang sama. Aku percaya padanya, tapi Sasuke menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan itu.

"Sasuke, aku harus pergi. kau mau mengantarku atau?" tanyaku tersenyum selepas bersandar dari bahunya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke seolah tak rela padaku.

"Aku masih punya janji dengan Naruto." Ucapku gelisah menatap layar ponselku.

/

/

Dia ingin pergi dari sisiku, sekali lagi hanya untuk orang lain. Aku menatapnya yang gelisah menatap ponselnya, entah itu karena waktu yang menunjukan bahwa Sakura telat dari waktu pertemuan, atau mungkin karena pesan dari Naruto.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Naruto?" tanyaku dingin pada Sakura.

"Dia? Teman, sahabat, dan juga kakak bagiku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum sangat senang padaku. Hanya menatapnya tersenyum sumringah hanya karena aku menanyakan tentang Naruto membuat kecemburuanku tak dapat ku tahan lagi.

"Andai aku jadi dia." Gumamku yang memilih mengalihkan tatapanku dari Sakura. Sakura mendelik mendengar gumamanku barusan.

"Sasuke aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Sakura acuh padaku.

"Pergilah. Aku akan selalu menjadi tempat bagimu untuk kembali." Ucapku kemudian meninggalkan Sakura lebih dulu. Aku tak tau apa yang akan di lakukannya, pada akhirnya selalu aku yang akan tersakiti dan itu pasti.

/

/

Selepas perginya Sasuke, Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, kemudian Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman secepat mungkin.

Sakura dalam perjalanan menuju Naruto di kedai ramen favoritnya, dan sesampainya di sana Naruto sudah menunggu, dengan tiga mangkok kosong menemaninya.

"Kau sudah makan sebanyak ini?" tanya Sakura tercengang tak percaya pada Naruto yang tengah memakan ramen dengan mangkok ke empatnya.

"Bukan aku yang makan terlalu banyak, tapi ini karena seseorang yang berjalan bagai bayi siput sehingga tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu." Ucap Naruto menatap Sakura malas.

"Maaf. Aku baru saja bertemu Sasuke." Ucap Sakura mendesahkan nafas berat kemudian ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Lagi? Wah, dia pria yang tangguh." Puji Naruto kemudian melahap suapan terakhir dari ramennya.

"Ya." Ucap Sakura lirih pada Naruto. Naruto menatap Sakura aneh sambil meminum air putih.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu dulu?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku kesini hanya untuk menemanimu." Ucap Sakura menggeleng dan memaksakan senyumannya pada Naruto.

"Kau datang untuk menemaniku, tapi akhirnya kau malah terlambat." Sindir Naruto setengah tertawa pada Sakura.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura malas pada Naruto.

"Kau tau Sakura? Kau selalu lambat menyadari sesuatu. Baik tentang aku ataupun Sasuke." Ucap Naruto mendengus kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti pada Naruto.

"Kau mencintainya? Apa kau sadar kau hanya semakin membuatnya terluka? Aku juga laki-laki Sakura, dan jika aku yang berdiri di posisi Sasuke, mungkin aku tak akan bertahan selama ini." Ucap Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu aku mencintainya, tapi.." ucap Sakura serius kemudian terdiam begitu saja.

"Banyak dari kita yang tersakiti oleh masa lalu, tapi masa kini akan terus berjalan menuju masa depan, jika jiwamu tertinggal di masa lalu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia." Ucap Naruto tersenyum mengacak rambut Sakura. Sakura hanya diam menunduk mencerna perkataan Naruto.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Ucap Sakura akhirnya tetap bersih keras pada pendapatnya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti. 3 tahun lalu kau menangis pilu dalam pelukanku karena cinta pertamamu yang brengsek itu, kemudian setahun yang lalu kau memelukku karena bahagia dengan cintamu yang kembali mekar bersama Sasuke, namun kini semuanya hilang. Kau tidak sebahagia saat pertama kalinya kau dan Sasuke bersama, kau tak manja seperti dulu, dan kau benar-benar telah membeku. Menjadi tak perasa dan kejam, sampai kau tak sadar bahwa Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berdiri di posisimu tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan itu sama persis." Ucap Naruto menghakimi Sakura dan menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura terbelalak kaget dan menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. Ia baru menyadarinya, bahwa apa yang dialaminya dulu, sedang di alami Sasuke saat ini.

"Dan sekarang, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto menyeringai menatap Sakura yang seolah baru sadar dari tidur panjang.

"Kau benar. Terima kasih Naruto, kau telah mengingatkanku. Tapi hatiku, bukan aku yang mengaturnya dengan sengaja. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya dia lakukan." Ucap Sakura kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Untuk itu pergilah dan temui dia, bicarakan semuanya agar kau bisa memaafkannya dan dia bisa meminta maaf padamu." Ucap Naruto santai menatap Sakura yang biasa saja.

"Kau tau? Kau terlalu peduli Naruto. Aku beruntung memilikimu." Ucap Sakura tersenyum tulus pada Naruto.

"Entahlah Sakura, kau sudah terlalu banyak memelukku, dan aku khawatir suatu saat nanti aku tidak akan sanggup melepaskan pelukanmu. Aku juga seorang pria Sakura, aku tak tau kapan perasaanku akan benar, perasaan kita bukan kita yang mengaturnya. Yang pasti tidak untuk saat ini, mungkin saja nanti saat aku akan bertarung dengan Sasuke dengan cara yang layak dan seimbang." Ucap Naruto tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Sakura. Sakura terperangah, Naruto hanya mendengus menahan tawa, sampai akhirnya Naruto kembali bersuara menyadarkan Sakura dari keterkejutannya.

"Temuilah dia, jika aku jadi dia, aku tak akan suka kekasihku lebih memilih sahabatnya di banding aku. Meskipun kau akan membenciku aku tetap akan mengurungmu dalam penjaraku, Karena kau tau? Itulah harga dari sebuah keegoisan untuk memilikimu seutuhnya, karena hatimu yang beku dan tak dapat aku ataupun dia mencairkannya untukmu. Kau begitu dingin dan tertutup." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar, kemudian mengecup jidat Sakura dan pergi lebih dulu dari kedai ramen, meninggalkan Sakura yang menunduk sedih.

/

/

Aku keluar dari kedai ramen dengan perasaan yang campur aduk dan tertekan. Naruto mungkin benar, bahwa aku bersikap tak adil pada Sasuke, aku tak tau lagi bagaimana seharusnya aku menyikapinya. Aku mulai berfikir mungkin, hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berhasil. Satu yang ku harapkan tuhan, jangan biarkan Naruto ikut masuk ke dalam lingkaran menyakitkan ini.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pulang menuju rumah, karena Sakura sedang bolos dan tak ada lagi tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi. Sakura begini lagi, semuanya terasa hambar baginya, tak ada yang menarik dari apa yang dia alami, hanya perasaan samar yang takut tuk mencoba karena tak ingin kembali di sakiti dan di kecewakan.

Sakura baru saja tiba di rumah, ketika dia tau Sasuke sedang menunggu di ruang tamu, dia edarkan pandangan secara menyeluruh ke setiap sudut rumah namun tak dia dapati satu orangpun di sana kecuali Sasuke.

"Orang tuamu sedang keluar." Kata Sasuke yang mengerti maksud dari pandangannya. Sakura masuk kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"15 menit." Jawab Sasuke.

"Mau ku buatkan sesuatu? Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Sakura lagi pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dalam, Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika tak juga mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura berniat bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk ganti baju, namun niatnya itu terpaksa ia batalkan karena saat dia akan berdiri Sasuke menahan lengannya kemudian Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Untuk sebentar saja tetaplah di sisiku." Kata Sasuke memelas pada Sakura meski Sakura tak bisa menyaksikan ekspresi Sasuke seperti apa.

"Sasuke, kita baru saja bertemu jangan seperti ini dan tolong lepaskan aku." Kata Sakura enggan dan berusaha melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka banyak bicara, tapi kenapa aku harus banyak bicara di depanmu? Aku tak terbiasa berterus terang tapi aku merindukanmu, kau sangat dekat sekaligus jauh, ku mohon tinggallah sebentar saja, dan aku akan kembali pada diriku yang sebelumnya, biarkan aku menyampaikan rasa ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku hanya ingin memelukmu." Ucap Sasuke sedih pada Sakura. Sakura yang kaget kemudian berhenti meronta. Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat dan Sakura merasakan sesak. Bukan sesak karena Sasuke memeluknya erat melainkan sesak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang mengatakan Dirinya akan kembali seperti sebelumya.

"Itu berarti... Dingin dan tak perasa, cuek juga tak banyak bicara." Gumam Sakura.

"Karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, dan aku tak ingin semakin terluka." Ucap Sasuke kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura mulai tak suka dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku tak suka kau selalu pergi bersama orang lain." Kata Sasuke pelan pada Sakura.

"Yang kau sebut orang lain itu Naruto, Sasuke! Dia sahabatku." Ucap Sakura marah dengan suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Dia sahabatmu bukan sahabatku, dimataku dia hanya terlihat sebagai seorang laki-laki yang selalu bersama gadisku." Ucap Sasuke datar pada Sakura.

"Jangan mulai Sasuke!." Ketus Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tak memulai sesuatu bagaimana aku bisa mengerti dirimu? Bisa kau jelaskan apa maumu? Bisa kau katakan apa keinginanmu? Apa yang ada pada Naruto tak ada padaku?" tanya Sasuke yang terpancing emosinya yang memang sudah sangat meletup-letup.

"..." Sakura hanya diam kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa ketika Sasuke bertanya, karena bahkan dirinya tak tau harus bagaimana bersikap dan menjawab, karena dia sendiri bahkan tak mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Dan kau selalu diam. Membuatku seolah-olah adalah orang yang selalu bersalah." Ucap Sasuke kesal pada Sakura.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sakura merasa bersalah kemudian semakin menunduk.

"Jangan katakan itu, karena saat kau mengatakannya kau akan menjadi orang lain, kau akan berubah lagi dengan semua sifatmu. Maaf jika aku tak mengerti dirimu, aku hanya menyayangimu tapi kau tak terlihat seperti itu. Meskipun aku tau, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu." Ucap Sasuke sedih kemudian mengecup jidat Sakura dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di rumahnya yang besar dengan kesepian, kesedihan di dalam hatinya yang beku.

.

.

Aku menatap punggung Sasuke semakin menjauh, kemudian memijit pelipisku .. aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan semua ini, Sasuke dengan perasaan sayang terbesarnya untukku, dan aku dengan perasaan benci terbesarku untuk orang lain, tak tau yang mana, cinta dan benci bersemayam di hatiku, dan aku mulai tak dapat bedakan yang mana cinta dan yang mana benci. Mengapa rasa untuk Sasuke terasa seperti kebencian yang besar? Dan mengapa kebencian untuk 'dia' terasa bagai rindu yang mendalam? Haruskah aku putuskan? Haruskah aku bersembunyi? Tapi Tuhan, sungguh aku tak dapat melepaskan tangan Sasuke, tangan seseorang yang meraihku saat aku jatuh dalam pekatnya kehancuran, tangan yang selalu menepuk pucuk kepalaku dan memelukku. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, sungguh, tapi perasaan ini seakan bisa meluap saat jarum jam berputar. Jika saja aku bisa kembali, aku akan memilih masa depanku bersamamu yang menjadikanku sebagai cinta pertamamu, cinta pertamamu yang sangat menyakitkan. Terlepas dari semuanya, aku sungguh-sungguh akan dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**~TBC~**

**Yosh, Chap 2 is update!..**

**Wah,wah.. Pergulatan hati Sakura kayaknya semakin parah aja yah? Yah, saya juga pernah merasa di posisi Sakura sih.. heheh, kok malah curhat yah?**

**Yosh, Terima Kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu, maaf saya seperti menganak tirikan fict ini karena yang 2 lainnya sudah saya update, tapi sebenarnya nggak kok. Rencananya sih saya mau pending dulu fict ini, tapi saya nggak tega pada semua orang yang sudah menunggu. Dan Terima kasih untuk 9 reviewers pada chap pertama, saya benar-benar menghargai anda. Anda sekalianlah yang menjadi alasan utama saya membatalkan niat saya untuk menunda meng-update cerita selanjutnya dari fict ini. Yosh, tak banyak basa basi lagi ini dia balasan reviewnya.**

**Milkyways99 : Salam kenal juga ^_^tenang aja, di sini semuanya akan menderita dan galau dengan perasaan masing-masing. Jadi adil merata. Hahahah..sedikit bocoran ntar Sasu juga bakal jaht ke Saku..hehehe. Terima kasih sudah mereview. Maaf sudah membuat kamu menunggu lama.**

**Rikaochan : Yah, tapi ini dah update lagi kan? Thanks yah dah review.**

**Eysha 'Cherryblossom : Saya juga bingung dengan si Sakura, jadi orang galau amat yak? Hehehe.. tenang aja, cinta pertama Sakura bakal muncul kok, tapi nanti yah.. Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Guest : Syukur kalau suka. Maaf ya nggak bisa kilat. Thanks dah review..**

**Sofi asat : Hahaha, Sakura keren yah? Dari mananya? Galau gitu kok. :D tapi Thanks dah review. Maaf yah agak telat updatenya.**

**Dhita82 : Ya, begitulah. Habisnya saya bosan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pria paling di puja apalagi oleh Haruno Sakura, sekali-sekali bikin kebalik nggak apa-apa kali yah? Hehehe. Oh ya? Terima kasih kalau begitu. Dan Terima kasih juga sudah mereview.^_^**

**Guest : Ya, itu juga sedang saya lanjutkan. Terima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya..**

**Febri feven : Iya say, ini di lanjutin. Makasih dah review ^_^**

**Namishei : DI lanjut semuanya kok, meskipun agak rada telat sih. Hehe, makasih ya dah mampir dan mereview.**

**Thanks untuk kalian semua yang sudah mereview.. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**My First Love Story**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is Mine.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, Nyesek, bikin emosi, kesal dsb**

**Jangan di baca jika tak berkenan, tetap review jika berkenan. ^_^**

**Dan sekali lagi, Kisah ini murni imajinasi author, segala kesamaan yang terdapat di dalamnya dengan cerita lainnya adalah kebetulan semata.**

**Selamat Membaca.**

Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia tapi aku tak ingin seperti ini. Sudah cukup bagiku menegaskan bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya, aku akan berhenti untuk menariknya hatinya secara paksa padaku, kali ini Sakura, kau yang harus menentukan kau akan menyambutku atau akan tetap seperti itu, berdiri menatap masa lalu dan memunggungiku yang selalu berlari mengejarmu yang jauh dan tak tersentuh.

/

/

Sudah sejam lamanya Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku termenung diruang tamu. Sudah selama itu masih tak kutemui pesan atau panggilan dari dirinya. Hal yang jarang kutemukan bahkan walau hanya semenit. Dulu saat ia melakukannya, mengirimiku pesan dan menelponku hal itu membuatku marah karena terdengar begitu bising di telingaku, namun saat ia tak melakukannya aku merasa tertinggal didunia yang hening, tidak mungkin ini bukan keheningan, ini sebuah kesepian.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengiriminya pesan.

_Sasuke, kau marah? Maaf._

Kulihat datar layar ponsel yang kupegang, dan pesan yang baru saja ku tulis telah terkirim untuk Sasuke. Aku menunggu, dan masih menunggu.

5 menit berlalu dan Sasuke tetap membisu, padahal Sasuke tak pernah membuatku menunggu selama ini balasan pesan darinya. Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan kuputuskan untuk menelponnya saja.

_Nomor yang ada tuju sedang sibuk_.

Pip.

Aku mematikan sambungan teleponku saat tak kudengar nomornya tak bisa kuhubungi.

"Nanti saja." Gumamku menatap ponsel datar kemudian pergi menutup pintu rumah dan beranjak kekamarku.

/

/

/

"Nanti saja." Gumam Sakura menatap layar ponselnya datar kemudian beranjak pergi kekamarnya setelah menutup pintu rumahnya.

Sakura kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kasur miliknya dan mulai menenggelamkan dirinya dalam mimpi indahnya mungkin juga buruk baginya.

Esok hari datang dengan cepat, namun masih belum Sakura temui kabar tentang Sasuke. Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengecek ponselnya, namun tak ada pesan apapun, apalagi panggilan tak terjawab. Sakura mengucek matanya kemudian melempar asal ponsel miliknya, dan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya.

/

/

"_Ohayou_ Sakura." Ucap beberapa teman yang menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

"Ya, selamat pagi." Ucap sakura balik sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tak bersama Sasuke?" tanya salah seorang sahabat Sakura mengernyit menatap Sakura yang didapatinya tanpa Sasuke. Tentu saja hal ini aneh bagi mereka karena setau mereka Sasuke selalu ada dimanapun Sakura berada, bahkan Sasuke sering mengantar Sakura yang berbeda kelas dengannya.

"Ehm, ya begitulah. Oh ya Hinata, apa kau melihat Naruto?" tanya Sakura menatap Hinata dengan agak canggung. Sementara tatapan Hinata menjadi sendu saat Sakura menanyakan Naruto.

"Mungkin di kantin." Jawab Hinata memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ok. _Thanks_." Ucap Sakura tersenyum kemudian menuju kantin. Dalam perjalanannya Sakura melewati kelas Sasuke, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang duduk termenung. Sakura berhenti dan menatap Sasuke lama, beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke yang tidak sadar sedang di perhatikan itu secara tak sengaja menatap arah pintu kelas dan mendapati kekasihnya menatap dirinya dari luar. Sasuke ingin berdiri menghampiri Sakura namun egonya menahan dia untuk tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya sehingga yang terjadi hanya saling menatap.

'Masuklah' batin Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. Berharap Sakura menghampirinya. Namun Sasuke hanya melihat Sakura masih menatapnya dari depan pintu.

'Sakura..' batin Sasuke menekankan, seperti ia sedang memanggil Sakura dengan suaranya, namun yang ia dapati Sakura hanya berkedip beberapa kali dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya kemudian pergi melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang lemas di tempat duduknya.

'Harus menggunakan apa lagi untuk bisa meluluhkan keras hatimu.' Batin Sasuke kesal dan menatap langit marah.

Sakura berjalan menuju kantin dengan termenung, meskipun ia 100% sadar sedang berjalan bahkan mengangguk pada beberapa teman yang menyapanya.

"Naruto." Seru Sakura saat ia sampai dikantin dan mendapati Naruto sedang menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Yo, Sakura." Sapa Naruto balik dan menyiratkan Sakura untuk duduk dengannya.

"Ramen lagi?" tanya Sakura mengernyit pada Naruto.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Oh ya, kapan kau bisa main basket lagi? Kita kedatangan murid pindahan dan dia atlet basket. Aku sudah tak sabar mengajakmu untuk tanding melawan dia." Ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil melanjutkan minumnya.

"Dasar kau. Jangan sering makan ramen, sekali-sekali makanlah makanan yang bergizi. Dan soal basket, aku sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik saat ini, tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik." Ucap Sakura tersenyum dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Kau tau sendiri aku tak bisa masak. Ya kecuali jika kau bersedia membuatkan beberapa makanan bergizi itu untukku. Dan soal basket, tenang saja. Murid barunya masih belum datang, kami hanya mendengar gosipnya saja karena dia adalah atlet basket paling berbakat." Ucap Naruto menyengir sambil menggigit sedotan minumannya.

"Cih, sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan gosip?" tanya Sakura mengernyit aneh pada Naruto.

"Ya bukannya suka sih, hanya tak sengaja mendengar." Kata Naruto menghabiskan minumannya.

"Oh." Ucap Sakura malas pada Naruto yang terlalu serius dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau mau pesan dulu atau?" tanya Naruto menawari Sakura sarapan.

"Tidak. Kita kekelas saja. Sudah hampir jam masuk." Kata Sakura menggeleng dan menatap arlojinya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku di depan, aku akan membayar dulu." Ucap Naruto berdiri diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Jangan lama-lama atau ku tinggal." Ancam Sakura bercanda.

"Tak apa, aku bisa mengejarmu." Ucap Naruto iseng membuat Sakura akhirnya mengendikan bahu karena tak mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto.

Sakura dan naruto berjalan menuju kelas setelah Naruto pergi membayar tagihan makanannya . perjalanan singkat itu diisi oleh canda tawa seperti biasanya, meskipun Sakura tak banyak tertawa, hanya Naruto yang terlalu berlebihan dalam tertawa, namun meskipun demikian hal ini di lihat oleh Sasuke, dan semakin membuat Sasuke marah dan cemburu.

"Kau sedang bermasalah dengan Sasuke lagi?" tanya Naruto memandang Sakura yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan menunduk begitu melewati kelas Sasuke.

"Entahlah, menurutmu?" tanya Sakura serius namun bermaksud bercanda pada Naruto..

"Menurutku Ya, dan apapun itu, hal itu semakin membuat hubungan kalian merenggang." Ucap Naruto menyeringai tanpa menatap Sakura sementara Sakura menatap Naruto mengernyit.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang." Ucap Sakura tak suka pada Naruto.

"Walau bagaimanapun aku orang yang menginginkanmu. Meskipun hal ini menguntungkanku tapi sudah kukatakan aku tak ingin menang tanpa perlawanan. Tapi tetap saja hal ini membuatku entah mengapa merasa senang" ucap Naruto tersenyum menatap Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau sahabat yang buruk Naruto." Ketus Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto yang tersenyum mendadak terdiam dan menatap Sakura serius.

"Kau juga kekasih yang buruk. Meskipun aku tetap menginginkanmu. Aku sudah sering mengalah Sakura, kau juga tau aku sudah menyukaimu jauh sebelum ada ikatan persahabatan diantara kita. Tapi kau seolah buta dan tak menyadarinya atau mungkin kau berpura-pura tuli dan buta. Hingga saat ini aku tak ingin mengetahui siapa saja kekasihmu, kecuali Sasuke. Karena Sasuke sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kita membuatku mau tak mau harus mengetahui siapa itu Sasuke, dan sialnya aku mengakui bahwa dia lebih baik untukmu." Ucap Naruto berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang Sakura. Sedang Sakura berhenti melangkah tanpa menatap Naruto yang serius menatap punggungnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak berhenti menyukaiku jika kau mengetahui Sasuke lebih baik untukku dari pada dirimu atau siapapun. Kau tau? Kita sudah seperti saudara, aku menyayangimu tapi ini bukan cinta yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Sakura menunduk tanpa menatap Naruto. Naruto yang ada beberapa langkah di belakang Sakura kemudian maju dan menyamakan posisinya di samping Sakura. Naruto membungkuk posisi berbisik pada Sakura mengingat Sakura lebih pendek darinya.

"Karena aku tak bisa melupakanmu meski aku tau kau berada dipelukan orang yg tepat, karena aku mencintaimu meski kau telah termiliki, seperti kau yang mencintai cinta pertamamu. Meski cinta itu dibalut rasa sakit sekalipun kau masih menatapnya bahkan bila Sasuke sedang memelukmu. Sama sepertimu, kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertamaku yang sangat menyakitkan." Ucap Naruto serius kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang menunduk. Poninya menutupi wajahnya yang kaku dan ternganga dan air mata yang telah membentuk sungai kecil telah menghias wajahnya. Kata-kata Naruto benar-benar menusuk hati nuraninya, yang ia akui hal itu benar adanya. Itu benar bahwa ia mengabaikan Naruto, itu benar bahwa ia tak menanggapi pernyataan cinta Naruto, dan itu benar tentang cinta pertama yang menyakitkan.

Cinta pertama siapa yang tak menyakitkan? Ada banyak cinta pertama yang ingin mereka pertahankan namun bagi Sakura cinta pertamanya sangat ingin ia lupakan meskipun ia tak mampu untuk melakukan itu.

Sakura sesenggukan dan berjalan berbalik arah, ia memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran pertama dan pergi ke toilet membasuh wajahnya. Namun alih-alih ke toilet langkah kakinya malah membawanya keatap sekolah. Ia terduduk dan bersandar sambil melihat langit dari sana, air matanya masih saja mengalir dan sering kali ia sesenggukan yang tak berhasil di tahannya keluar begitu saja. Ia hampir saja jatuh tertidur sebelum seseorang berjongkok di depan wajahnya dan menghalangi cahaya matahari menyinari langsung wajah Sakura yang basah. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget dan segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang tadinya bersandar. Ia berniat menghapus air matanya namun hal itu terhenti saat orang didepannya memeluknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis? Kau tau air matamu mulai terlihat seperti sungai kecil?" tanya sang kekasih yang sedang memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke aku—

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke sendu tanpa menjawab.

"Ya atau tidak. Jika bukan aku siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke serius yang masih berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Kau tak marah padaku?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke sendu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dalam kemudian menutup kedua matanya dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Hhhh... sudah kuduga aku tak bisa mengacuhkanmu." Ucap Sasuke membuka matanya dan mengacak rambut Sakura sayang.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura menunduk dan menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengubah posisi jongkoknya didepan Sakura menjadi duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kau menyadarinya?" tanya Sasuke menatap langit luas.

"Aku menyakitimu dan orang lain " ucap Sakura pelan sambil menunuduk.

"Dan kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ucap Sasuke lagi pada Sakura dan membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Apa dia sangat memahamimu? Seberapa besar ia memahamimu?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Sahabatmu. Kufikir dia hanya bisa membuatmu tertawa tapi ternyata dia bahkan bisa membuatmu menangis." Ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

"Tapi aku juga menyakitinya. Pada akhirnya aku selalu saja menyakiti orang lain, hanya karena orang lain lebih dulu menyakitiku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tau? Aku tak bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sejujurnya padamu, kau juga sudah tau tanpa kukatakan karena kau pernah berdiri di posisi yang sama sepertiku. Tapi aku tak ingin memaksamu, meski aku tak bisa melepasmu namun jika hubungan ini semakin menyakitimu maka aku akan mundur beberapa langkah dan menatapmu dari jauh." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar serius tanpa menatap Sakura, meskipun ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat akan keputusan yang dibuatnya ini.

"Kau tidak akan apa-apa?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Bohong jika aku baik-baik saja. Selama inipun aku tak baik-baik saja." Kata Sasuke jujur menatap Sakura. Sakura kemudian mendengus menahan tawa kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Apa kau tau melepaskan hal yang ingin kita genggam itu sulit? Dan kau bersedia melakukannya untukku?! Cih, jangan bercanda Sasuke, aku tau sakitnya, dan aku tak ingin kau merasa hal yang sama. Tapi aku juga tak ingin memaksakan cinta." Ucap Sakura masih menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Semua keputusan kini ada padamu, aku akan mengikuti jalan yang kau pilihkan untukku." Ucap Sasuke menutup matanya. Nafasnya jadi berat dan tak beraturan, perasaannya tak menentu. Sedangkan Sakura menatap tangan Sasuke yang ia tautkan dengan tangannya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena kau selalu berjalan sendiri selama ini, aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau selalu bisa menemukanku, meski aku tau hal ini tak akan sepadan tapi untuk sekali lagi berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasih yang terbaik untukmu. Aku ingin menjadi cinta pertamamu yang indah. Aku ingin memberikanmu cinta pertama yang manis meski tak seorangpun yang melakukannya untukku." Ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang berlinang dari matanya.

"Aku mungkin bukan cinta pertamamu, tapi aku ingin jadi cinta terakhirmu, jika hal itu memungkinkan." Ucap Sasuke mendengus.

"Kita coba saja. Kau mau membantuku?" tanya Sakura tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan cinta pertamamu itu, asal kau mau berjanji apapun yang terjadi jangan lepaskan tanganku." Ucap Sasuke serius pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Sasuke.

"Itu sudah cukup bagiku." Ucap Sasuke senang kemudian mengulurkan tangan membantu Sakura berdiri. Sedangkan Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu di ikuti tatapan bingung.

"Aku harus kekelas. Akan ada ujian dari Kakashi -_Sensei_." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Uhm. Semoga sukses." Ucap Sakura bangkit dan mencium pipi Sasuke singkat.

"Apa itu sebuah jimat?" tanya Sasuke bercanda pada Sakura.

"Hmm bisa dibilang begitu." Kata Sakura acuh tak acuh dan mulai berjalan didepan Sasuke.

"Entahlah, kau tau orang jenius tak membutuhkan jimat keberuntungan." Ucap Sasuke percaya diri sementara Sakura menatap Sasuke sangat malas.

"Kau mulai terlihat mirip seperti Shikamaru." Kata Sasuke setengah tertawa pada Sakura.

"Kalau jeniusnya yang mirip sih aku tak keberatan." kata Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hahah, ya, ya, ya.. sampai nanti." Ucap Sasuke yang hampir dekat dengan kelasnya.

"Sampai nanti, Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura tersenyum kecil sementara Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menatap Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai pada Sakura.

"_Good luck_ Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura memutar matanya bosan kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sifat Sakura padanya, meski dalam hatinya ia benar-benar senang. Mungkin ini akan menjadi awal yang baru bagi mereka, dan tentu saja akan menjadi awal yang baru pula bagi beberapa orang yang terlibat dalam perputaran cinta pertama ini.

~**TSUDZUKU~**

**Yey~ oh my god! Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Hari ini benar-benar ngebut banget nulis 3 fanfict sekaligus. Syukurlah selesai. Sebelumnya permohonan maaf saya sampaikan kepada semuanya karena keterlambatan update dari saya. Memang sih saya sudah memasuki masa libur namun ternyata hal itu hanya sementara saja. Membuat orang depresi saja. *Lebay* ok tak banyak kata lagi ini dia balasan review minna sekalian.**

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENGUNJUNGI DAN BERPARTISIPASI!  
Minyak tanah : Entah apa yang kau tuliskan, jangankan mengerti bacapun saya kesulitan. Tapi terserahlah apapun yang anda katakan saya ucapkan terima Kasih.**

**Guest : Ok terima Kasih sudah mereview. Saya sudah lanjutkan kok.**

**Lukireichan : Anda nyesek? Sama saya juga. *Heheheheeh* Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Sofi asat : Ia sofi yang baik. Semoga saja, soalnya sepertinya saya mulai bosan membuat happy ending. Heheheh, tapi semoga happy ending deh. Makashi dah review.**

** .7 : Ok, saya lanjutkan. Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Namishey : Ya, saya usahakan. Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Eysha'Cherryblossom : Sip..sip.. maaf juga saya telat update baru selesai masa ujian soalnya. Hehehe, Thanks dah review.**

**Poo : Lah, ketemu lagi nih. Kemana aja? Maen ngilang aja :D hehehehe.. sip saya lanjutkan. Mungkin terjawab di next mentalist ekh maksudnya di next chapter pertanyaanmu. Hehe, thanks dah review.**

**Ya, itulah balasan reviewnya, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya, tetap review jika berkenan, dan sampai jumpa lagi.**


End file.
